Cardiovascular complications are among the most common causes of morbidity and mortality in patients with acromegaly. Echocardiography was used to characterize the prevalence and types of anatomic and functional abnormalities of the heart in such patients. The most common abnormality was increased left ventricular mass with concentric left ventricular wall thickening, which was found in 64% (16/25) of patients.